neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin
Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) Apokarimon (Creepy Mode) is the humanoid portion of Apocalymon, emerged from the dodecahedron. Attacks * Big Bang * Darkness Zone Variations/Subspecies * Apocalymon BigAgumon BigAgumon is merely a giant Agumon. Digimon: The Movie In the events prior to Digimon Adventure, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya met and raised a digiegg which eventually digivolved into BigAgumon, who then took Kari around the city. When Parrotmon hatched, BigAgumon digivolved into RedGreymon. In the Japanese version, BigAgumon is just a normal Agumon who happens to be very large; it is not a separate species. Attacks: * Pepper Flame (Petit Fire): Fires a larger than normal "Pepper Breath". Variations/Subspecies: * Agumon / Agumon (2006 anime) * BlackAgumon / BlackAgumon (2006 anime) * SnowAgumon Citramon In the English dub, BomberNanimon was remade into Citramon due to PC-concerns. Citramon has an orange body, and BomberNanimon's fuse is replaced with a leaf. His bomb attacks were similarly replaced with exploding fruit. Digimon Data Squad While escorting Kristy and Sarah Damon on Kristy's birthday, Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon encountered a Citramon, who had appeared in the Real World and attacked an amusement park. Gaomon digivolved into Gaogamon and destroyed Citramon with his own fruit bombs. In the Japanese version, this was a BomberNanimon. Attacks: * Fruit Punch Nova Variations/Subspecies: * BomberNanimon DotGaomon DotGaomon is a sub-species of Gaomon which emerged from a keychain game. Its potential is unknown. Toys DotGaomon appears in Set 2 of the Digimon: Data Squad 1.5" collectible figures. Variations/Subspecies: * Gaomon DotKamemon DotKamemon is a sub-species of Kamemon which emerged from a keychain game. Its potential is unknown. Toys DotKamemon appears in Set 5 of the Digimon: Data Squad 1.5" collectible figures. Variations/Subspecies: * Kamemon DotKudamon DotKudamon is a sub-species of Kudamon which emerged from a keychain game. Its potential is unknown. Toys DotKudamon appears in Set 4 of the Digimon: Data Squad 1.5" collectible figures. Variations/Subspecies: * Kudamon (2006 anime) DotLalamon DotLalamon is a sub-species of Lalamon which emerged from a keychain game. Its potential is unknown. Toys DotLalamon appears in Set 3 of the Digimon: Data Squad 1.5" collectible figures. Variations/Subspecies: * Lalamon Gallantmon Chaos Mode This is an American release as the Digivolution of ChaosGallantmon. It is simply a recolour of Gallantmon Crimson Mode but exists in no other media. Variations/Subspecies: * Gallantmon Crimson Mode * ChaosGallantmon Housemon Digimon Adventure In the TOKYOPOP adaptation of the anime series, Puppetmon's mansion was a digimon called Housemon. RedGreymon RedGreymon is a giant Greymon whose stance and design are both much closer to that of true theropods. Digimon: The Movie In the events prior to Digimon Adventure, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya met and raised a digiegg which eventually digivolved into BigAgumon, who then took Kari around the city. When Parrotmon hatched, BigAgumon digivolved into RedGreymon. After almost losing, Kari's whistle (Blown by Tai) awakened RedGreymon in time to defend against Parrotmon's attack. RedGreymon attacks with Nova Fire and both Digimon are sent back to the Digital World. In the Japanese version, RedGreymon is just a normal Greymon who happens to be very large; it is not a separate species. This is further emphasized in Digimon Adventure's 45th episode, where the recreation of the scene has the Greymon look just like Tai's. Attacks *'Nova Flame' (Mega Flame): Shoots a flamethrower out of his mouth but is blue rather then orange red. Strong enough to harm an ultimate level digimon. Variations/Subspecies: * Greymon Snowballmon Created for a Christmas shout out by Fox Kids during Digimon Adventure's first broadcast season, it has not made an appearance in any media since. His "Japanese" name literally means "Snowball Monster". Snowmanmon Created for a Christmas shout out by Fox Kids during Digimon Adventure's first broadcast season, it has not made an appearance in any media since. His "Japanese" name literally means "Snowman Monster". His Digimon Anaylzer screen was lifted from Myotismon, so all of his "stats" are copies of his. Attacks * Night Raid: Summons his Alpha Bats (born from his own data) to attack or gather data from his victims. This attack can also steal his enemies' sight. * Bloody Stream: Creates a red energy stream that he can throw out like a whip. Notes and References Non-Japanese Category:Lists of Digimon